1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a projector, and a control method for the display system.
2. Related Art
As an invention for dividing one screen and displaying the screen in a plurality of projectors, there is, for example, a system disclosed in JP-A-2008-116874 (Patent Literature 1). In the system, image output apparatuses are respectively connected to the plurality of projectors. Drawn image data related to a drawn image generated by an image drawing apparatus is sent to the image output apparatuses. The image output apparatuses segment, from the image of the drawn image data, portions to be displayed by the projectors connected to the image output apparatuses and output partial image data related to segmented images. When the projectors project images of the partial image data supplied from the image output apparatuses, the images projected by the projectors are arranged and displayed as one screen.
JP-A-2013-247488 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a projection system including a drawing mode for drawing an image in a pointed position of a detected pointer and a PC operation mode for using the pointer as a pointing device of a PC (Personal Computer). With the system, it is possible to perform drawing with the pointer on a projected screen and perform operation of the PC with the pointer.
When the technique for dividing one screen and displaying the screen in the plurality of projectors is combined with the technique for using the pointer as the pointing device, each of the plurality of projectors is connected to the PC and information concerning the position of the pointer is sent from the projectors to the PC. Therefore, connection between the PC and the projectors is complicated.